Soroku Drabble Collection
by RoseShine 76
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles as tribute to one of my favourite OTPs, the first two chapters were for Soroku Day. They'll be a new chapter every few weeks or so, some fluff, some drama, ans some just pure NSFW smut. Soroku (Sora x Roxas) YAOI warning ahead, if you don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Soroku Drabble Collection**

 **Chapter 1**

Sora was in the kitchen, a bright and earlier morning, he was bent over the counter reading though a comic, a cup of hot chocolate beside him as he read through the pages. He was wearing his usual sleeveless shirt, the navy blue with a red patch in the centre, and bright red cargo shorts. Humming a little tune as he was enjoying his peaceful morning as he then took a sip from his sweet beverage, just then the sound of footstep approaching were heard.

"Hm… Oh good morning Roxas!" Sora said turning to see his boyfriend, the blonde stood there, his golden locks were a little scurry as he yawned. He was only wearing a pair of long black boxers that went from his waist to just above his knees, and his black-and-white checkerboard patterned wristband, stretching his arms as he faintly smiled at the brunette.

"Morning Sor…" He greeted him with a nickname as he walked over to Sora and sweetly pecked his cheek and then playfully ruffled his hair, both made Sora grin brightly as the blonde then went over to cupboard and took a coffee can.

"You're up early for a change, and already dressed too." Roxas said a little surprised as Sora smiled at him before returning to his comic book, while then poured some coffee grounds into the maker.

"Yeah, I wanted to get an early start for today you know… You've got the day off, so there was no reason for me to sleep in." Sora said as Roxas was off from work so for today he was all Sora's.

"I see, so whaddya do today, or did you already plan something?" The blonde curiously asked, his arms folded across his chest, a faint smirk as he looked at the brunette.

"Oh, well I didn't really plan anything, just being with you, and having you all to myself is more than enough." Sora confessed as he looked at his cup avoiding to look at Roxas's smirking face as he blushed faintly.

"Aww… You're so cute Sora, you just wanna spend some quality time with me huh?" Roxas said chuckling a bit as Sora blushed more slightly as Roxas then went to him as he put his hand over Sora's shoulder and kissed him on the lips.

Sora was caught off guard for a second but he then returned the kiss, he turned to face as he placed both hands on each side of Roxas's face, gently sliding them down the blonde's shoulders. Roxas was smirking faintly as he then wrapped his arms Sora's waist, their kiss deepened as Sora was tip-toeing to reach Roxas's height as he made the first move by pushing his tongue into Roxas's mouth. Gentle sounds of Sora's sweet moaning between their kiss, the brunette then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

About three minutes later, his cheeks now a deep red, Sora broke their kiss as he was panting, his lips only an inch away from Roxas's, there was slight drool on his bottom lip. He stared into the blonde youth's eyes, Roxas was panting too but it wasn't as obvious as Sora as he just smiled at the boy's expression as he then gently wiped away the drool on the brunette's face with his thumb. They then giggled at each other, both blushing as Roxas then pressed his forehead against the other's.

"Uh… You know, you might wanna get dressed…" Sora said as he cleared his throat, he had almost forgotten that Roxas was only in his boxers, as he blushed even trying to avoid looking lower than his chest.

"Why? I feel really comfortable like this, and maybe… Instead of me getting dressed, you should lose some clothes…?" Roxas suggested playfully winking at him which just made Sora blush even more

"Oh shut up!" Sora shouted a gently hit Roxas chest as the blonde grinned at Sora's embarrassed face. Eventually, the boys continued to enjoy their peaceful morning.

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **It has been a while since I last updated anything on here, but well I hoped you liked the first chapter for this Soroku drabble, This was written for Soroku Day of course. The second I typed up for today will be uploaded soon, then the next one will be an NSFW oneshot which I'll post tomorrow most likely while I work on my main Soroku fanfic. Please leave your reviews on this first drabble telling me what you thought?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Soroku Drabble Chapter 2**

A beautiful afternoon in a local park, kids were playing in the playground, their parents or older siblings were watching them close by, playing a sandpit was a little boy with chocolate brown hair, slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, he was wearing a shirt with blue lining, red shorts, and sandals . He was smiling brightly as he was building a sand castle using a bucket. Nearby some kids just a little older than Sora were dressed in uniform playing soccer, one team was wearing red and other was wearing yellow. One boy in particular wearing the red uniform with spiky dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes as he was currently running with football, with kids from the opposing team chasing him and his own teammates backing him up.

"Go on Roxas! Kick it!" One boy in uniformed told the blonde naming him Roxas he nodded giving a somewhat serious expression as he ran faster with the ball rolling ahead of him as he was approaching the goal.

"Shoot! Come on Roxas!" Another boy shouted as Roxas now at least ten feet away from the goal raised his leg high and kicked the soccer ball with full force, kicking it as went flying.

Unfortunately it was too much force as he zoomed past the goal and headed into the playground without warning the soccer hit the brunette in the side of his head, a shocked look on all the faces of the players and their spectators. The little boy didn't react at first, he was still processing what happened as ball landed beside him after it impacted, a red mark on his cheek where the ball hit him. Suddenly his eyes widened, then they began to water, suddenly Roxas rushed into the playground running towards the boy as he was about to cry.

"IM SORRY!" That was the first thing that the blonde said shouting as he crouched down beside the boy, his expression was a concerned and worried, this kid was at least two years younger than him as tears ran down his face, as he tried not to cry.

"Oh no, please don't cry! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please, PLEASE, Don't Cry!" He begged the boy not to cry as the brunette sniffled, as he bit his bottom lip, his cheek were turning red as he couldn't contain it anymore.

"Roxas! Is he okay?!" One of his teammates shouted as a much older boy who looked like Roxas, but his blonde hair was a brighter and pale tone, his eyes were a bright blue as he was wearing a black and white shirt and green trousers.

"Roxas, what's going on? What happened-?" The older boy stopped speaking when he saw the crying kid and Roxas trying to calm him down.

"Brother, I-it was an accident… I kicked the ball, and it hit him…" Roxas said with a worried tone as he called this older blonde his brother as he gently put his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"H-hey… Don't cry little guy, it's gonna be okay, come on let's get that looked at." Roxas's brother said in sweet and kind tone as he then picked up the boy who hugged him based on instinct still crying as Roxas then got his ball as they headed back to the pitch to get a first aid kit the teams use for the crying boy.

Back at the pitch, the boy had calmed down slightly but he was still sniffling as Roxas's older brother was wrapping a bandage around his head, gently stroking to soothe the kid. Roxas let one of his friends take his place in the game as he stood while his brother and the chocolate brunette were sitting on a bench. He looked apologetic as the boy hadn't said a word, he just kept crying, but his sibling had been able to ease his pain.

"There, there, it's okay now…" The bright blonde said as he gently stroked the boy's head as he finished bandaging him up as Roxas took a few steps towards them.

"Roxas, its okay… It was an accident after all, and he's fine now. Firstly can you tell me your name?" The older boy asked the brunette who just looked down as he wiped his tears.

"You don't have to be scared… Do you have any parents or siblings once came here with you?" He asked the boy who just nodded as his mouth slowly opened.

"M-my… My b-big brother Vani." He answered in a sad and hurt voice as the older just smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll go look for your big brother, Roxas can you stay here with him?" The older boy asked Roxas who just responded by nodding.

"Yeah, I can stay here with him Ven." Roxas called his brother 'Ven' as the older brother showed him a faint smile as he got up and went over to playground to search for this boy's sibling.

Roxas sat next to the boy, in comparison he was at least an inch and so taller than him, he felt a little awkward as he kept glancing at the brunette who was still looking down, pouting slightly, his eyes was red from all his crying, and around his eyes was still wet from his tears. The dirty blonde just had a guilty look on his face as he didn't know what to say, he then sighed before he then decided to talk to the boy.

"Sorry…" Roxas simply said as he hesitantly moved hand towards other's palm, who just nodded before he wiped his eyes again.

"Can I ask you, your name?" Roxas asked him as the boy slowly glanced at him before he opened his mouth.

"Sora… M-my name's Sora…" He answered introducing himself as a small smile formed on Roxas's face.

"Sora… Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Roxas." He said as he shook Sora's hand, who was now looking at him.

"N-nice to meet you Roxas…" Sora said faintly smiling as Roxas showed him a bright grin.

"SORA!" A voice called Sora's name as both boys looked to see a youth who looked like Sora, but with black spiky hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes, wearing a black shirt and blood red pants, Ven was with him.

"Brother!" Sora shouted as he jumped out of his seat running to his older brother as he jumped into his brothers arms, who had already crouched down to Sora's level.

"Sora?! Are you okay, what happened?" His brother asked in very concerned manner as he examined the bandage around his little brother's head.

"I-I'm okay Vani… A football hit me, but I'm okay…" Sora answered as his demeanour was a much calmer and open one.

"But he made it feel better, and Roxas apologised." The brunette added as he pointed to Ventus and then to Roxas.

"I'm so sorry Sora, I've should've kept a closer eye on you…" Vani said feeling guilty but then Ventus put his hand on the raven's shoulder.

"Hey… It's alright, Sora's okay and it's all fine now." He said reassuring him.

"Thanks… Thank you for taking care of him." The raven answered as he stood back up with Sora still in his arms.

"I'm Vanitas…" Vani said introducing himself to Ventus by his full name instead of his nickname that Sora called him by.

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven." The bright blonde said smiling as he shook Vanitas's hand.

"Yeah… Likewise…" Vanitas said smiling which made Ventus blush a little.

Later on, Roxas and Sora then started playing together, while his team was practicing he was kicking the ball with Sora, being extra cautious as he and Sora passed the ball back to each other while their brothers sat on the bench talking.

The two boy realised that they had a lot in common, and Sora was now back to his usual bright and cheery self. More time passed on, the sun began setting as people were leaving the park, The two pairs of siblings, were now standing outside the park gates, as they were going there separate ways.

"Well, thanks again for taking care of this little guy for me." Vanitas said to Ventus as he ruffled Sora's hair who giggled as he smiled at Roxas.

"Yeah, thanks again Ven!" Sora said thanking the older blonde

"No problem, and you're very welcome Sora, I'm just glad to help…" Ventus said smiling as he rubbed the back of his head as Vanitas eyes narrowed.

"Well there's gotta be some way I can replay you…" The raven said as he then smirked before he then took out a pen in his pocket and then took the blonde's wrist as he wrote his number on Ven's arm.

"Call me sometime Ventus…" He said before he then pecked Ventus's cheek which made the blonde blush a bit as Roxas and Sora giggled at him.

"Uh… S-sure, will do. Since these two will wanna hang out again." Ventus said a little flustered as Sora and Roxas smiled at each other.

"I still feel like I owe you Sora, for hitting you with my soccer ball. Is something I can give you?" The dirty blonde hair boy asked Sora who then thought about it before he then smiled and then nodded as he whispered into Roxas's ear as the younger suddenly blushed a bit.

"Really? Well okay then, that's fine." Roxas said as the two older siblings looked confused as Roxas then kissed Sora which made both boys blush.

Roxas looked a little embarrassed as he awkwardly smiled while Sora was grinning brightly. While the older boys smiled at their brothers actions, eventually the two pairs parted ways, with Sora waving off at Roxas…

 _ **The End.**_

 ** _I thought that this one was very cute when I wrote. I hope those who follow this ship enjoyed Soroku day as did my friends online. Anyway for those who reading my Vampire Soroku Fanfic, you can expect chapter 10 later on today, and leave your reviews on this chapter._**

 ** _Bye for now!_**


End file.
